


На новом месте

by LynxCancer



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кис Аниан перевел Мацку из флота в Элиту и сделал своим адъютантом. Но канон почти ничего не рассказывает о том, как это происходило. Этот фик -- моя реконструкция.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На новом месте

**Author's Note:**

> Для меня Keith это Кис. Мне так нравится.

Прощай, Пестера, ты была мне хорошим домом.  
Мацка собрал вещи, снял с кровати белье -- показалось даже странным, что он не успел сделать этого до отлета, но разве ж тогда он знал? Последние шесть дней по числу событий были длиннее, чем предыдущие три годa на базе. Он рассчитывал, что это место будет ему надежным убежищем -- а что, пограничная зона, плановые проверки раз в четыре года и проводятся спустя рукава, можно приспособиться -- не сложилось. Что будет дальше, он представления не имел и загадывать не хотелось. На столе одиноко лежал обходной лист. Осталась одна подпись -- и все, больше его здесь ничего не держит, приказ о переводе, наверное уже готов...  
\-- А форма? -- скучным голосом спросил каптенармус, принимая белье и ключи.  
\-- Какая форма? -- Мацка, который сегодня уже заполнил с десяток разных форм, и был твердо уверен, что это все, глупо хлопнул глазами.  
\-- Обыкновенная, серая. Это, на тебе сейчас, что?  
На нем была красная форма рядового Элиты. Тьфу, опять бегать на "Эндимион".

Товарищи по взводу отловили его в столовой во время обеда, поздравляли, завидовали, предлагали собраться и устроить ему пышные проводы  
\-- Я не знаю, тут так много дел... Майор Аниан может меня не отпустить, -- ответил Мацка, про себя уже твердо зная, что не посмеет даже подойти к майору с этой просьбой. Он не нажил на этой базе настоящих друзей, только знакомых, и совсем не предвидел, что кто-то здесь пожалеет о разлуке с ним. Тем приятнее было теплое искреннее внимание, исходящее сейчас от ребят -- как будто все вдруг вспомнили, что любят его.  
\-- Все ясно с тобой. Задираешь нос. Эли-ита!  
\-- Да парни, Мацка теперь нам не чета. Он даже круче Мэрдока. Может сейчас пойти к нему и сказать: Полковник! Я имел вас в виду -- мама любит меня больше!  
Все заржали и Мацка с ними.  
\-- Сначала надо пойти к нему подписать приказ. А уж потом так и быть... -- сказал он легко, хотя до сих пор оказанная высокая честь была для него куском, который не лез в горло. И подумал, что с ними хорошо и уезжать с базы не хочется.

А ведь Мацка знал, что полковник Мэрдок в молодости хотел в Элиту. Они с майором Анианом учились вместе, но Аниана, который младше, взяли, а его нет. И поэтому он майору немного завидует. А теперь в ряды избранных, для которых он оказался недостаточно хорош, примут Мацку, который, как известно, плох во всем, потому что слишком слаб. Мацка усмехнлуся такой иронии судьбы. Захотели бы вы, полковник, поменяться со мной местами? Нет, вряд ли. Сейчас у него под командованием целый сектор, в котором он почти как феодал в своем поместье. Сам себе хозяин. А в Элите, говорят, жесткая муштра и полная прозрачность...  
Перед Мацкой разъехались широкие двери приемной комфлота. Прошлый раз он выскочил из них, не чуя под собой ног, и не помня ничего кроме собственных эмоций, но сейчас ситуация была рядовая, и его вдруг охватила робость перед начальством.  
Сидевшая за своим столом Мишель бросила на него острый взгляд из-за серебристого щитка терминала, как будто только его и ждала.  
\-- А, Мацка. Принес обходной? Давай сюда, приказ я уже напечатала. -- она одной рукой сложила бумагу в одну из многочисленных папок на столе.  
\-- Да, только... если можно подписать его как можно быстрее... Майор Аниан велел...  
\-- Аниан? Он сейчас там, -- Мишель кивнула на дверь кабинета, -- как только они закончат, получишь свою подпись. Можешь подождать здесь.  
\-- Спасибо.  
Мацка присел на стул в углу напротив. Так вот что это было за чувство -- Кис Аниан здесь. О чем они там с полковником разговаривают за закрытыми дверями (ему вдруг отчетливо показалось, что о нем) -- Мацка не имеел права знать, следовательно не должен был этим интересоваться, но как? Можно заткнуть уши и закрыть глаза (не в присутствии Мишель, конечно), но _это_ чувство по команде не выключишь, это все равно, что перестать думать. Мысль сама собой потянулась за стену...  
\--...Что с ними будет теперь? -- говорил полковник Мэрдок, и Мацка понял, что он имеет в виду уцелевших с четырех подбитых крейсеров. И еще, что задавая этот вопрос, он на самом деле беспокоится о другом, а о чем -- этого Мацка уже не понял. Все-таки, полковник скрытный человек.  
Майор Аниан был как всегда темен и непроницаем, Мацка побоялся даже издали прощупать эту броню. Спасибо, одного раза хватило. Но его ответ можно было услышать ушами его собеседника.  
\-- Непосредственно виновные пойдут под трибунал. Если они выжили, конечно. Остальным будет предложено вычистить память и перевестись на гражданские специальности. С потерей статуса членов Элиты. Мне не нужны люди, которые боятся мю.  
\-- Среди них ведь много хороших специалистов...  
\-- Они все хорошие специалисты. Это Элита.  
"Видно, тебя это не радует" -- подумал полковник со злорадством  
\-- И за что это тебя переводят в Элиту?  
Мацка едва не подпрыгнул на месте, услышав вопрос, заданный вслух. К счастью, Мишель смотрела не на него, а на монитор.  
\-- Майор Аниан высоко оценил мои... качества... -- проговорил он не очень уверенно и тут же словил в невысказанном: "Красивые глаза, что ли?" -- Как я повел себя во время экспедиции... Он был очень благодарен мне...  
\-- Просто я думаю, не стоит в такое время разбрасываться человеческими ресурсами.-- проскользнуло тем временем на краешке сознания -- Я предпочел бы иметь этих людей у себя...  
\-- Да? Это... -- Мишель устремила взгляд на дверь и красноречиво замялась -- ...произведение евгенического искусства умеет быть благодарным?  
Мацка прикинул про себя, обязательно ли поддерживать разговор. То, что было за стеной, было ему горазо интереснее, и он предпочел бы не отвлекаться. К счастью, вопрос оказался риторическим.  
\-- Зачем вам? Бороться с пиратами?  
Полковник сделал вид, что не заметил насмешки (ой, а это была насмешка?):  
\-- Бороться с мю. Видимо, недалеко то время, когда мы узнаем, чего стоили наши учебники по стратегии ("скорей всего окажется, что мало" -- подумал, но вслух не сказал). На этот случай я предпочитаю иметь у себя людей, которые один раз испугались незнакомой опасности, чем тех, кто вообще не имеет о ней представления.  
Сказал и стал ждать реакции. На самом деле полковнику хочется верить, что это было первое и последнее крупное столкновение с мю. Но он держит в голове, что их корабль мог уйти из системы целым. Один раз такое уже было. И самое препоганое, что на этот раз он сам дал им уйти... Из-за дурацкой сентиментальности -- ой, не дай боже, узнает Аниан, не сносить ему тогда головы.  
\-- Как решит Мать. Я предложу ей этот вариант. -- бросил майор.  
Значит, он тоже предполагает возможность войны.  
Мацке стало страшно. Он слишком близко видел силу, с которой предстоит воевать. И даже он мог оценить, что традиционная военная наука, рассматривающая сражения кораблей или десантные операции на планетах, не имеет в запасе решений на такой случай. Даже современное оружие само по себе против псионной атаки помогает мало -- он не видел это сам, но ему рассказали. В приступе тревоги за человечество Мацка даже на минуту забыл, что сам является частью этой силы.  
\-- Кстати о переводах. можно полюбопытствовать? Этот Джона Мацка -- зачем он вам?  
Мацкино сердце отчаянно забилось. Интересно, что ответит Кис?  
\-- Я люблю хорошеньких мальчиков -- сказал тот таким тоном, как будто подразумевалось, что он любит их есть на завтрак. Мацка был просто бесконечно благодарен полковнику за то, что он ни на секунду не подумал, что эта фраза правда, а не иносказательная форма ответа "не ваше дело" -- Вы уже подписали приказ о переводе?  
\-- Мне пока не приносили никакого приказа.  
\-- Да? Значит принесут скоро. Надеюсь, у него не возникло проблем. (на этом месте Мацка очень порадовался за себя, что у него проблем не возникло)  
После этого они вместе вышли из кабинета. Мацка вскочил по стойке смирно и отдал честь, вышло ужасно, потому что он не сразу сообразил, куда прикладывать руку. Полковник Мэрдок одарил его за это презрительной усмешкой, за которой скрывалась целая гамма смешанных чувств, майор Аниан -- тяжелым пронзительным взглядом  
\-- Здравия желаю. Я собрал все документы. -- выпалил Мацка, предупреждая вопрос и показал взглядом на Мишель, у которой был готовый приказ. Полковник наклонился поставить подпись.  
\-- Хорошо, -- сказал Кис. -- Ты все здесь закончил? Тогда пойдем со мной.

\-- Подслушивал? -- спросил Кис, когда они вошли в шлюз "Эндимиона"  
\-- Да. -- Мацка не посмел врать этому человеку.  
\-- Больше так не делай.  
Мацка кивнул, а про себя подумал, что это будет проблематично, ведь чтобы проверить выполнение такого приказа, надо самому быть телепатом.  
\-- Я не могу тебя проконтролировать, но хочу, чтоб ты помнил: если ты попадешь на психосканирование и у тебя в памяти найдут секретную информацию, твоя смерть будет намного более мучительной. Тем более, что с таким багажом гораздо больше вероятность попасть туда. Ты хорошо понял?  
\-- Да, майор.  
\-- Можешь называть меня Кис, раз уж ты в Элите.  
Говорят, Элита это как семья. Никаких преград между сослуживцами, никаких секретов. Гораздо меньше субординационных формальностей -- даже командира называют по имени. Смертельная опасность сближает людей, Мацка это прочувствовал во время операции и после нее, когда он вместе со всеми помогал устраивать спасательные капсулы в ангаре и переносить раненых. В тот момент он совсем не чувствовал себя чужим здесь. Кончилось это, правда, плохо -- в один прекрасный момент он просто остановился и заснул у стеночки, а очнулся на койке в чужой каюте, видимо его бесчувственного перенесли туда. Лейтенант Старжон был очень недоволен. Не объяснять же ему, сколько сил отнимает пользование паранормальными способностями (а телепортация, между прочим -- самая сложная и энергоемкая из них, после нее вообще целые сутки хочется только есть и спать). Вообще трудно что-то объяснять человеку, который смотрит на тебя с немым вопросом: "кто ты такой и по какому праву тут существуешь?". Мацка предвидел для себя проблемы с вживанием в этот коллектив. Если бы Кис оставил его при себе в качестве ординарца... он что-то такое упоминал...  
Мацка украдкой бросил взгляд на чеканный профиль майора. Рядом с этим человеком невозможно расслабиться -- очень угнетает его плотная, непроницаемая, как сплошная каменная стена, аура, то черная, то нестерпимо сверкающая. Мацка привык подстраиваться под людей, ориентируясь на их мысли, а тут он чувствовал себя слепым и беспомощным. Как в детстве. И вместе с тем было в майоре Элиты что-то неодолимо привлекательное, что заставляло вновь и вновь протягивать к нему незримые ниточки внимания, вновь и вновь с волнением ждать следующего разговора, взгляда... Может, причиной тому их общая тайна, сделавшая их сообщниками, как бы странно это ни звучало. Один раз Кис сохранил ему жизнь, а людям свойственно привязываться к тем, кому они сделали добро, ведь правда?...  
Их встретил мичман Ворг, который был на вахте в этот час. Доложил обстановку.  
\-- Хорошо, -- отвечал Кис, -- Джона Мацка зачислен в экипаж, теперь официально. Покажи ему каюту и все остальное, познакомь с товарищами. И дай почитать устав.  
\-- Есть. Разрешите спросить, на какую должность?  
\-- На должность моего адъютанта.  
\-- Но... -- Ворг очень удивился и хотел что-то возразить, но Кис прервал его на полуслове.  
\--...Но пока он не принес присягу и у него нет допуска секретности, пришли мне кого-нибудь из ваших, а Мацку поставь на его место.  
\-- Кого?  
\-- Не важно  
\-- Слушаюсь. -- и совершенно неформальным жестом кивнул Мацке, -- пошли.

\-- Колись, герой, какой ты подвиг совершил? -- спросил Ворг, когда они шли по коридору.  
\-- Что? -- Мацка сделал вид, что не понял.  
\-- Из флота в Элиту просто так не переводят. Вообще не пререводят, я бы сказал. Для этого надо отличиться чем-то очень выдающимся. Вот я и спрашиваю: чем?  
\-- Ну, вы же знаете. Я помог майору Аниану бежать из плена.  
\-- И все? -- вопрос был задан без подначки, с чистым удивлением. Ну да, если не знать всех обстоятельств того побега, что такого особенного в том, чтобы подобрать человека, который уже самостоятельно выбрался из вражеской крепости. Даже если включить в счет перелет в одиночку через триста парсек -- ничего особенного. Любой на этом корабле сделал бы то же самое, не задумываясь. И не особо утруждаясь. Да, высокие в Элите планки. Они и не представляют себе, что у кого-то может быть иначе. А на базе однополчане на Мацку смотрели с уважением...  
Пока Мацка неловко молчал, Ворг смилостивился и сменил тему.  
\-- Летал когда-нибудь на "Артемис"?  
\-- Да. Тренировочные полеты, один раз настоящий рейд.  
\-- О, все не так плохо! А кем?  
\-- Пилотом. Один раз -- помощником навигатора.  
\-- В навигацию без допуска тебя не пустят. Будешь пилотом.  
Они зашли в рубку к пилотам. Ворг оглядел пристуствующих.  
\-- Анжелина, тебе как даме предлагаю первой: не хочешь провести обратный путь в благородном обществе Киса Аниана?  
\-- Так мы же вроде и так...  
\-- Нет, не просто так, а со смыслом. Не отходя от него ни на шаг и выполняя все, что он прикажет.  
\-- Ах как романтично! -- девушка преувеличенно закатила глаза.  
\-- Так да или нет?  
\-- Пожалуй, да. А кто будет...  
\-- Мацка будет вместо тебя.  
\-- А он сможет?  
Ворг философски пожал плечами:  
\-- Не сможет -- заставим, не умеет -- научим...  
Анжелина, как видно, не поверила, но встала с кресла.  
\-- Садись. Сейчас идет предотлетное тестирование. Настройки показать, или сам все помнишь?  
\-- Лучше покажите.  
\-- "Покажи". Я не такая старая, чтоб мне выкать -- хмыкнула девушка.

Полет проходил нормально, хоть и нелегко. Вместе с установкой Мегиддо эскадра потеряла самый мощный прыжковый двигатель, и если дорога к Сильвестру уложилась в один гиперпереход, обратный путь растянулся на серию из девяти, для каждого из которых приходилось рассчитывать курс с нуля. Впрочем, пилотам от этого было только легче -- пока навигаторы работали, им можно было отдыхать. Мацка справлялся неплохо, хотя, как оказалось, он многое забыл. Он уверенно чувствовал себя в рубке курьерского шаттла или легкого дестроера класса "Немезис", но крейсера на Пестере почти не использовались, он успел застать только один настоящий рейд, и было это целых два года назад. Кроме того, на "Эндимионе" стояла новая операционная система, и если б не возможность подсмотреть мысли соседей по рубке, он бы неминуемо наделал ошибок, а так пока все обходилось. В свободное время он придумывал варианты ответов на вопрос: "За что тебя перевели в Элиту?"  
Кис, кажется, совсем забыл про него. Не вызывал, не интересовался. Мацка пытался предствить, что ждет его в будущем, раз за разом прокручивая в памяти их последний серьезный разговор. 

Это было еще по дороге на базу. Майор Аниан вызвал его к себе в каюту, хотя по корабельному времни было очень рано -- целый час до подъема. Мацка только потом сообразил, что их разговор пришелся на так называемое личное время и личное пространство, которое хоть и пишется на камеры, но может быть отдано в доступ только по прямому приказу Матери. Таких случаев за всю историю было очень немного.  
Кис выглядел бодрым, будто вовсе не нуждался в сне, Мацка же, экстренно выдернутый из постели и, да, еще не пришедший в себя после подвигов в аппаратной Мегиддо, должно быть, вид имел очень жалкий. Кис оценил это и предоложил ему кофе:  
\-- Выпей и проснись. Они наконец-то настроили кофемашину, так что даже вкус вполне сносный.  
Мацка взял миниатюрную чашечку. Кофе был очень крепкий, от первого же глотка сердце завелось, как мотор.  
\-- Это я настроил. Не могу пить всякую гадость. -- ответил он, как бы извиняясь за то, что занимался такой ерундой, когда все были заняты делом.  
\-- Да? Молодец. Я надеюсь, твоя инициатива на этом не заканчивается?  
Мацка поежился на стуле под его пристальным взглядом  
\-- Честно говоря, заканчивается. Я привык бояться и прятаться, а не инициативу проявлять.  
\-- Да? Чья была идея послать тебя за мной на Сильвестр?  
\-- Моя.  
\-- То есть, ты сказал неправду?  
Мацка напрягся. Подобные речевые обороты полковник Мэрдок применял, когда собирался не просто устроить выволочку подчиненному, но и получить от этого максимум удовольствия. Лучшей стратегией в этом случае было молчать и каяться. Мацка смиренно потупил глаза:  
\-- Извините.  
Но Кис Аниан не стал издеваться, он просто внимательно разглядывал сидящего перед ним мю. Любопытство исследователя было в этом взгляде и больше ничего, во всяком случае ничего больше не смог прочесть Мацка.  
\-- Зачем ты это сделал, скажи мне?  
Мацка молчал. Если бы он и хотел, то не смог бы сейчас дать внятного ответа на этот вопрос.  
\-- Твоя тайна могла бы уйти в могилу вместе со мной. Даже дважды.  
Пальцы майора нетерпеливо постучали по столу. Мацка вскинул глаза на эту изящную (но очень сильную) руку, на стройную фигуру в красном мундире. Идеальные черты лица хранили спокойное и непроницаемое выражение. Мацка прокашлялся.  
\-- Майор Аниан... Я хоть и мутант, но не совсем без совести. Я присягу давал. Я знаю, что такое долг, между прочим...  
\-- Рассуждение благородное, но неверное. Твоя присяга недействительна.  
\-- Как? -- Мацка искренне удивился.  
Кис Аниан неожиданно резким движением встал из-за стола.  
\-- Ты обманул Мать, давая ее. А если б не обманул, у тебя ее никогда бы не приняли. Чудовища не входят в общественный договор, Мацка.  
Ах, да, он же чудовище. В который раз он уже это слышал? Пора запомнить.  
\-- Как ты думаешь, почему я не сдал тебя всеобщему контролю?  
Мацка молчал. У него были версии, но он нипочем не решился бы их озвучить.  
\-- Живой взрослый мю -- не такая уж редкость, -- продолжил Кис, -- но ты сумел социализироваться, а это уже уникально. Мне интересно пронаблюдать тебя так сказать в естественной среде. А не за стеклом вивария.  
Он прошелся по комнате, заложив руки за спину. Мацка не спускал с него глаз. Сейчас, когда между ними не было преграды в виде стола, он чувствовал себя неуютно.  
\-- Поэтому я предлагаю тебе договор со мной, лично. Я не выдаю тебя ЮСИ, перевожу в Элиту и оставляю при себе. Ты за это выполняешь все, что я прикажу. Очень просто. Ты согласен?  
Он остановился в двух шагах, скрестив руки на груди и устремив на Мацку пристальный взгляд. Мацка несмело поднял глаза.  
\-- А что, у меня есть выбор?  
\-- Выбор есть всегда, -- назидательным тоном ответил Кис, -- только не все варианты тебе понравятся.  
"Все, что я прикажу"... Мацка представил, как сияющая струя антипротонной плазмы срывается с главной базы Мегиддо, как входит в беззащитное тело планеты. Посмотрел в спокойные серые глаза.  
\-- Я согласен.

Разумеется, это был выбор труса. Мацка очень боялся психосканирования и того, что может последовать за ним (хотя, что именно, он представлял себе слабо). И смерти он тоже боялся. Но боже, если так, что ему мешало быть трусом до конца и не высовываться, когда Кис пропал на Сильвестре? Сейчас его бы проводили на тот свет с почестями, а Мацка вернулся бы к своей нормальной жизни... Хотя, конечно, если б Мать вздумала искать виноватых, ему бы прилетело, как и всей команде, и полковнику Мэрдоку... Но тогда он и не вспомнил об этом. Тогда у него в ушах стояло отчаянное: "Мацка! Мацка!". Сквозь расстояние, сквозь теск помех... Дурак, сказал он себе. Не к тебе он обращался, просто именно ты сидел за рацией, а если бы кто-то другой, тогда... А ничего тогда бы не изменилось. Мысль, что Кис Аниан погиб, была слишком невыносима. Кто угодно, только не он. Сильных и красивых жальче всего, когда они умирают, это не просто горе -- это Космическая Несправедливость. Кис... Пусть Мацка и не мог заглянуть ему в душу, но на этом корабле его все так любят, так уважают и восхищаются... Он не может быть плохим человеком. Беспощадным -- да, но не плохим.  
\-- Мацка! Ты что там, спишь? -- раздался над ним голос Сержа.  
\-- Нет. Я все сделал, -- ответил Мацка. Совесть его была чиста, он позволял себе задуматься во время дежурства, только во время законных пауз в работе.  
\-- ЧТО ты сделал?  
\-- Последовательность А  
\-- Последовательность А -- в голосе послышались угрожающие интонации -- для кеплеровского потенциала. А мы в облаке.  
Мацка похолодел. Как он мог забыть? У него было одно жалкое оправдание -- он никогда не летал в сплошной среде, это вообще делают редко.  
\-- Ходовая рубка, отменить гиперпереход, начинаем последовательность заново.  
\-- Есть отменить гиперпереход  
\-- Может ты и гравизлучатели вручную настраивать не умеешь?  
\-- Умею, Серж. Честно. Прости пожалуйста.  
Серж смерил его уничижительным взглядом, но от полета отстранять не стал.  
Через двадцать минут в пилотажую рубку зашел Кис, узнать причину задержки. Мацка готов был провалиться сквозь пол.  
\-- С кораблем все в порядке -- отрапортавал Серж. -- Просто кое-кто перепутал последовательности.  
\-- Мацка? -- Кис обернулся, взглянул на него с высоты мостика и сказал неожиданно легко, -- ничего, научится. У меня еще не было такого, чтоб кто-то не научился.  
Со всех сторон раздались полуехидные-полужалостливые смешки. Мацка истолковал их совершенно правильно, но сам почему-то не смог не улыбнуться глупой улыбкой облегчения.

Кис Аниан, я принимаю наш договор и присягаю на верность вам, лично вам, и сделаю все, что вы прикажете, и пойду за вами куда угодно, потому что вы единственный, кто принимает мою службу, зная кто я. Потому что вы единственый, кто захотел от меня инициативы, а не подчинения. Потому что благодаря вам я совершил первый в своей жизни настоящий человеческий поступок, потому что рядом с вами невозможно быть трусом и ничтожеством, даже такому как я. Я, Джона Мацка, мутант.


End file.
